


Cool Kids.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru tsukishima - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smutt, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Yaoi, akiyama, menor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La calentura de Tadashi era turbia, su deseo era fuerte y Akiteru era fuego que hacía crecer en él una calentura casi obscena. PWP/smutt [AkiYama] Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! no me pertenece, 
> 
> Puro y duro Akiyama Por que sí.

La primera vez que Tadashi dejó de ver a Akiteru como el “hermano mayor de Kei” fue a finales de su segundo año de secundaria, se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de la familia Tsukishima, a mitad de un maratón de películas de hombres lobos, Yamaguchi era flacucho y pequeño en aquél entonces, recuerda las manos tibias de Aki una en sus hombros y la otra en sus muslos, recuerda con claridad el palpitar tranquilo del corazón del joven mientras lo cargaba contra su pecho llevándolo a la cama de Kei y esas mismas manos tibias acomodándole el cabello mientras lo recostaba.

 

Tal vez Yamaguchi fue el que comenzó el coqueteo con el adulto, tal vez sus hormonas le pedían urgentemente contacto, tal vez él era irresistible a los ojos de Akiteru, tal vez y sólo tal vez Yamaguchi llevaba el control en esa extraña relación que había forjado en el último año con el mayor de los rubios, aún en tercer año de la escuela media casi media un metro con ochenta y seguía siendo muy delgado, pero había aprendido que su cuerpo podía sentir cosas que nunca había podido sentir con una chica, el tocar a Akiteru desnudo no se compara siquiera a esa vez que tocó los senos de una chica linda en el cine o cuando tocó dentro de las pantys de la delegada de la clase, Akiteru era fuego y hacía crecer en él una calentura casi obscena. Esperaba pacientemente las visitas de Akiteru y aunque no lo mencionara a nadie, el deseo lo mataba, así se había mantenido en su último año de escuela media y ahora en la preparatoria sus deseos carnales crecían y poco le bastaban las fotos privadas que le enviaba el rubio a su móvil.

-¿Qué me has dado Yamaguchi, que no puedo dejar de pensarte?- dijo Aki mientras lo cargaba contra la pared siendo rodeado de los muslos del menor. Sintiendo la erección rozar su abdomen. 

-Esa debería de ser mi línea – dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa del mayor. -A que horas viene Tsukki –

-No hablemos de él ahora querido - agregó antes de probar los suaves labios de Yamaguchi, peleando con el cinturón del pantalón, toqueteándolo lascivamente por encima de la ropa -Sientes lo mucho que te necesito Tadashi- dijo el rubio frotando aún más su miembro contra el menos, deseando que la delgada capa de tela desapareciera en ese momento. 

-Mnhh Aki,, no muerdas … ngh tan fuerte – gimió al sentir los afilados dientes del otro hundirse en su clavícula. Akiteru lo dejó caer con suavidad en la cama. Contempló a su objeto de deseo, el adolescente tenía los labios hinchados y una mirada desafiante en el rostro, sus rasgos poco a poco dejaban de ser infantiles y sus piernas parecían un camino largo e inexplorado que Akiteru se encarga de recorrer con dientes y lengua.

La piel de Tadashi ardía, Akiteru deslizó la yema de sus dedos desde su cadera hasta las rodillas, con calma, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sintiendo como la piel se erizaba y los ojos de Yamaguchi se cerraban en un arrebato de placer. Retiró la parte superior del uniforme del menor y sonrió al notar los pezones un poco erectos sobre la piel morena y esas pecas que decoraban con sutileza los hombros difuminándose hasta la mitad de la espalda. 

El rostro de Akiteru era de urgencia. 

No dieron nada, el rubio atendió esos labios que se le antojaban eróticos, recorrió hasta el último rincón de la pequeña cavidad del moreno, el sabor de su saliva era suave, Yamaguchi lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo abrazaba con sus piernas, esas piernas flexibles y largas. 

-Te voy a morder completo- sentenció el rubio relamiéndose los labios, guardando la imagen que Tadashi ofrecía para sus momentos de necesidad en Tokio. No era un secreto entre ambos que el rubio se tocaba pensando en él, sólo en el.

 

-Te estás tardando Akiteru - dijo una sonrisa segura que derrumbó el temple del adulto. 

 

El recorrido en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi comenzó con un par de mordidas de lóbulo, provocando un arco perfecto en su espalda, Akiteru remarcó con sus dientes el cuello, mientras los dedos del moreno rasguñaban con desespero la pálida espalda del mayor de los Tsukishima. 

-Ahh.. Aki.. Aki..-

Deslizó su lengua desde la clavícula hasta los pezones.

-Muérdelos Aki – ordenó Tadashi. El rubio atendió obediente la solicitud de Guchi, delineando con su lengua la aureola, humedeciéndolos y succionando.

-Que los muerdas – increpó el menor. Kei dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, mordió con suavidad la delicada zona, el gemido que salió de la pequeña boca de Yamaguchi fue agudo, continuó mordiendo mientras una de sus manos presionaba el pezón libre y la otra recorría los muslos. Los gemidos hacían eco en la vacía habitación y los dedos del menor jalaban las rubias hebras con fuerza. -Aki … Aki - gemía una y otra vez … Las manos de Guchi empujaron la cabeza del rubio hacia abajo, besó el abdomen, mordió los huesos de la cadera, esos huesos que sobresalían del uniforme y que le resultaban fascinantes, a Aki le gustaba la forma en la que se hacía una curva desde el final de las costillas hasta las caderas, esa curva casi imperceptible producto de la transformación del cuerpo adolescente de Yamaguchi. 

-Estás precioso- dijo de manera casi involuntaria sintiendo la virilidad del menor cerca de su rostro.. continuó besando el vientre mientras apretaba con fuerza el duro trasero de Tadashi. 

-¿Cómo lo quieres Tadashi?- preguntó sonriendo

-Nngh Lento pero profundo.. – gimió - Aki date prisa - dijo moviendo las caderas, golpeando con su sexo el rostro del rubio. 

-Si Tadashi – sonrió con satisfacción el rubio mientras tomaba y admiraba el miembro erecto frente a él, lamió los testículos y los succionó con violencia ocasionado que un rayo atravesara la espalda del moreno, arqueándose majestuosamente ante sus ojos, tomo por la base la virilidad y dio una pequeña lamida desde el glande a la zona inferior del falo dejando un camino de saliva a su paso, repartió besos y succionó los costados como el menor se lo habia ordenado, lento deleitándose con el peculiar sabor y con los “Aki” que salían de la boca del pecoso, ingresó la virilidad en su boca, moviendo la lengua y haciendo presión con las mejillas, abrió la garganta lo suficiente como para engullirlo completo hasta que su fina nariz rozó con la piel del moreno, 

-A.. Aki – gimió el moreno al sentir la garganta de rubio contraerse, sintió un calor enervante en su vientre, sintió sus huesos desaparecer por un momento, sentía que todo el placer del universo recaía en su miembro y que la boca experta del rubio lo extasiaba. Sujetó la rubia cabellera con fuerza jalándolo contra sí, “más profundo” era lo único en lo que pensaba, poco le importó que Aki tuviera los ojos rojos y llorosos. Aki continuó moviendo la lengua y mejillas, haciendo preso el miembro erecto mientras sus uñas se enterraban en las nalgas de Tadashi. El vaivén que había iniciado era delirante, deslizando su boca desde el glande hasta la base, la calentura de ambos se hacía una misma y los gemidos inundaban el lugar. 

-Ya casi Aki- resonó aguda la voz de Tadashi en la habitación.   
El movimiento continuó, la piel del moreno se erizaba y las lágrimas placenteras abandonaban los ojos almendrados…. Cerró los muslos abrazando con ellos el erótico rostro de Akiteru.

-Aki .. aki - gimió el moreno cuando el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, sentía que algo de él se iba en ese orgasmo y solo podía acreditar semejante reacción a su rubio amante, sus piernas, sus ojos, sus muslos, sus dedos de los pies contrayéndose de manera perfecta por el placer, todo era la prueba fidedigna del glorioso orgasmo que embargaba al moreno. llenó la garganta del rubio con su líquido, quien la degustó como si del manjar más apetecible se tratara. El moreno cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con satisfacción, mientras Akiteru se limpiaba las lágrimas. 

-Estás delicioso como siempre Tadashi –

 

-hmmmm- Tadashi seguía retorciéndose en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a las sábanas. Cuando Tadashi abrió los ojos, las gemas ambarinas del rubio lo miraban directamente, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

 

-Tengo que prepararte- sujetó las caderas del moreno y lo colocó en cuatro. Contempló la tan anhelada entrada del moreno, casi intacta, estrecha y perfecta. -Al parecer no te has estado tocando aquí - dijo con malicia.

-mhh no, no puedo hacerlo si no es contigo - dijo Tadashi quien se encontraba con el rostro sobre el colchón. Akiteru tomaría el control a partir de ahí, se acercó al perfecto trasero del moreno, hundió sus dientes sobre la morena piel, dejando una marca roja y brillante, succionó con devoción hasta el último centímetro especialmente la curva que se formaba entre la unión del muslo con los glúteos, -Estás incluso más firme Tadashi, ¿Hasta estado practicando más? – preguntó curioso, Tadashi no contestó, el aliento del rubio contra esa piel tan sensible lo enloquecía. Incluso acercó más su trasero al rostro del otro. Aki se aferró a las caderas y comenzó a delinear la entrada del menor con su lengua, provocando más un gemido en él. Su lengua traviesa continuó acercándose, ingreso con cautela un poco su lengua, humectado la zona, moviéndola un poco en el interior...

 

-Aki.. aki.. justo así – 

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado el menor ingresó el primer dedo el cual se deslizó sin problema alguno en su interior, 

-Te gusta eso Tadashi? –

 

-Te necesito a ti –

-Te un poco de paciencia, no quiero lastimarte cariño- ingresó entonces el segundo moviéndolo con más fuerza, tocó un punto bueno que ocasionó que el moreno prácticamente gritara su nombre, ingresó el tercer y su pacienci ya se había desvanecido. 

-Voy a ingresar ahora – colocó su palpitante virilidad en la entrada del menor, movió sus caderas abriéndose paso en la estrecha entrada.. -Tadashi estás tan estrecho - dijo cuando tenia la mitad de su pene en el interior del otro, el interior de Tadashi era sofocante y caliente hacía que su sangre bombeara rápido y que su vista se nublara, acarició la espalda con sus largas manos, hasta que ingresó completamente comenzó con el movimiento de sus caderas, con suavidad por que Tadashi era delicado y frágil ante sus ojos, pero con profundidad por que la calentura de Tadashi a ratos era insaciable, Akiteru sentía morirse, el erótico sonido que provocaba sus pieles al chocar y los gemidos que emitía el más joven lo perdían. 

-Mas fuerte – ordenó Tadashi mientras se aferraba a las sábanas 

El ritmo de las embestidas se aceleró y con ello las sensaciones aumentaron exponencialmente, más caliente y más fuerte, Akiteru pensó que podía morir justo en ese momento, sentía que el placer al que le sometía el pecoso no lo compararía con nada más, esos gemiditos que abandonaban la pequeña boca y la manera en la que su interior se contraía eran el paraíso mismo. Tadashi sintió de nuevo ese rayo atravesar su cuerpo, una simple corriente eléctrica no le hacia justicia a las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, Akiteru era un rayo, era un tifón que hacía de él un caos. Sintió las punzadas debajo de su estómago avisando lo inevitable, la sensación ardiente que comenzaba en su ombligo se expandía hasta su vientre, sus piernas, sus glúteos y su esfínter se contraía en un segundo orgasmo, ocasionando que el miembro de Akiteru se sofocara en ese ardiente interior suyo.

-Aki ya.. ya.. –

Akiteru sintió el ardiente interior contraerse dando pauta a su propio orgasmo, el líquido caliente del rubio llenó el interior del menor y el orgasmo fue tan profundo que sus rodillas fallaron y se desplomó en la espalda del moreno, sintiendo como cada vez se hacía más flácida la erección. 

Respiraciones entrecortadas, palabras quebradas, no podían articular frases coherentes después de tan sublime acto. Envolvió con sus pálidos brazos a Tadashi, besó la espalda con agradecimiento y pensó que Tadashi era lo mejor que le podría pasar jamás, sus respiraciones se normalizaron y la temperatura corporal bajó. Se acomodaron en cucharitas sin decir nada, los dedos de Akiteru acariciaban la castaña cabellera y sus labios repartían besos en el otro. 

-¿Entonces a que hora llega Tsukki?- Preguntó Tadashi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No arruines el momento Tadashi- contestó Aki mientras hundía sus dientes en el hombro de Yamaguchi.


End file.
